


Dreams and Daddies

by Nikkie2571



Series: Nicholas and Daniel [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? is that a category ?, Adoption, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugging, Nightmares, Platonic Kissing, Sharing a Bed, Stuffed Toys, familial kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkie2571/pseuds/Nikkie2571
Summary: Not all dreams and not all Daddies are good. Nicholas knows this well.
Relationships: Original Male Character(s) & Original Male Character(s)
Series: Nicholas and Daniel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703986
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Dreams and Daddies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Folken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folken/gifts).



> I wrote this in like 20 mins because I wanted to write something cute. I think it turned out a little sadder than I intended though
> 
> Also I know this is very different from my other Nicholas & Daniel stories (like *very* different), but I had *Feels* okay!

“Daddee?” a soft voice asked from the edge of the room.

Daniel shifted in his bed, sitting up and turning on the lamp on his nightstand in a fluid motion that lit up the worried-looking face of Nicholas.

“What’s wrong hun, why are you up?” Daniel asked, voice rough from the edge of sleep.

Nicholas gripped his stuffed animal tighter and looked down at the floor, turning side to side in what was clearly nervousness for a moment before he spoke.

“I hads a bad dweam,” he said quietly.

Daniel lifted the edge of his blanket and patted the mattress as he shuffled to the side, making room for his young child.

“Come here, love,” he asked.

Nicholas looked up and then back down, slowly shuffling his feet to make his way over to the edge of the bed before stopping. He stood there, looking down at the mattress, face a mix of determination and worry and fear.

Daniel sighed and leaned over, grabbing Nicholas by the armpits and hefting him into his lap. Nicholas didn’t even yelp, just immediately flung his arms around Daniel’s chest, squeezing both him and his stuffie in a tight, scared, hug.

Daniel gently pet Nicholas’ hair making soothing shushing noises as the boy trembled in his lap, letting his small tears fall onto him.

“Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong?” Daniel asked when Nicholas finally calmed down.

Nicholas pressed his face into Daniel’s chest forcefully, hugging tighter.

“You’... you wudun’ leev me, wigh’?” he asked in a small shaky voice.

Daniel breathed out, almost cooing sympathetically.

“Oh, no no, sweetie, I’d never leave you, I promise!”

Nicholas wiggled, rubbing his face into Daniel’s chest a bit more.

“Ih-, In my dweam yu… yu sen’ me back…” Nicholas said so quietly Daniel almost missed it.

Daniel didn’t waste a second and pulled Nicholas up into a proper hug, holding him close and cradling his head, petting him softly across his head, neck, and back.

“Oh, baby, nono, that would never happen, Daddy would never send you back, I promise. Why would I do that when I love you so much?”

Nicholas sniffled and rubbed at his face with a closed fist, using the hand not holding his stuffie.

“I… I dweam’ tta’ yu stopped lovin’ me… tta’ I messed up… again… an’ you wan’ed to wetuwn me be-cuz o’ i’...”

Daniel pressed a kiss above Nicholas’ closest ear, cradling him closer for a moment.

“That will never happen,” Daniel promised. “Never ever. There’s nothing you can do that would ever make me want to send you away.”

Nicholas sniffled and nodded, before his body relaxed in Daniel’s grasp, his small form likely drained from the intense emotions of his dream. Daniel gently laid him down next to him in the bed, gently arranging Nicholas’ stuffie in his grasp, and pulling the blanket over his chest, which was rising and falling with his gentle snuffling snores.

Daniel took a moment to press a kiss to his son’s forehead before he pulled back to look at him. He watched him sleep and hoped that this time his dreams wouldn’t be so haunted with half-remembered memories.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my works you can join my discord server! discord.gg/tBGA5fU


End file.
